The magician and the fire breather
by thatKate
Summary: Loki/OC - Loki looks for allies on Midgard, and finds a formidable match.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written one of these in a really long time, and I work constantly so it'll be a slow go... Just stick with me! :) **

* * *

"So… How are the kids doing today?" The bartender asked the customer.

The old man shifted on the bar stool and downed his shot of whiskey. "Alright." He said. "Oldest is getting married in a few months. The wife is driving me crazy with all the preparations for the wedding."

"Hah... Just get your suit and be there on time to walk her down the aisle, that's you're only job." She replied.

The man shook his head and laughed, "I'll try. I've got to get moving though, we are having dinner 'as a family' tonight so I can't sit here any longer."

"Well it was nice seeing you again Bill. Congratulations, you must be proud." She smiled.

"Always am." He beamed. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't even see you there." Bill, as he was leaving, bumped shoulders with a tall man, dressed in a suit with a matching cane and scarf. The accessories glistened in the lights of the StormCloud Bar. He walked with an air of confidence and royalty mixed with arrogance and greed; no eye could turn away as the man made his entrance into the quiet bar. She watched him enter, his eyes meeting no one's but hers.

"Can I offer you anything sir?" She asked politely, knowing full well he wasn't going to order a drink.

"Yes you can, I need some_one_ with a little heat." He responded; with a slight smirk being the only change of expression.

She raised a perfect eyebrow, knowing what the man was hinting at and knew the trouble he brought. "Hey Mike!" The woman yelled at her hired help, "I need you to watch over the bar… I'll be in my office."

"Sure thing ma'am." Mike answered. The young man saw the small exchange between his boss and the stranger, and was puzzled, but knew better than to say anything. The woman had a temper he did not want to rouse.

She leaned forward, touching his arm briefly and bringing her face closer to the man's... "Come." She said. And he did.

They entered her office, a room in the back of the bar with complete different décor. While the bar was homely and warm, the office could be described with no other word but cold. A large black desk and utilitarian chair sat against one wall; a long black couch against the other. One large window opened the space to New York life, letting in the light from the busy streets.

"Please, sit." She gestured to the simple couch as she took a seat at the desk.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He refused the couch, and chose to stand tall as he spoke with authority she did not believe he had.

"I know who you are, Son of Odin. For what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Loki?"

Loki tilted his head to the side. "You know me?" He asked. A simple inquiry.

"Yes. I have known you for your whole life, lost prince." This time, it was Aurora's turn to smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki continued to stand in front of the desk while she leaned back into her chair. Her calm attitude bothered him; he wanted fear or respect. Technically he wanted both, but he knew she was going to be a formidable opponent. She knew no fear, and he was going to play this game alongside her.

"You are not who I was lead to believe." He said, raising his chin, a movement not lost to her. Her well known temper rising quickly, she took the floor.

"I suppose it is my turn to speak." She rose gracefully from the chair, her posture taking the same position as his. The two people stood face to face, separated by nothing but a simple piece of furniture. She stood tall, but not as tall as he; both had hair black as night, and while his skin was a pale white, hers was tan. She wore black slacks with a black top to match, both tight but modest and chic and not looking a day over twenty five. She was perfection in his eyes, her body, soul, and mind. This could only get better.

"You came here seeking me, yet you know not who I am. You hear from your armies of a myth. I am not your enemy Son of Odin. I am no ones. This abode you have entered is my work and my home. I listen to mortals speak about their troubles and their joys of daily life; I sleep and eat and bother no one. Why have you come disrupting my peace?"

"I have heard about you, yes, and I know who you are." Loki answered, planning his counter attack. "You are not from Asgard, yet you fought for her. You live a life that is peaceful but hate it; you only live it because you have no choice."

"I owed the Allfather a debt. That is why I fought against the Frost Giants by his side. Do not include patriotism in this; I have no love for your home. As for living like this it is not hard, I do not dislike it."

"It is not my home." He hissed.

"So you know your true parentage then, _Son of Laufey."_The last three words stung him as she half whispered and half jeered them at him. "You realize now you were a spoil of a war you had no part in?"

"_Yes woman, I do_." He was seething, how dare she? "I know your part in it as well."

"Do you? Do you know that it was I who found you in Laufey's temple? Sit down lost prince, and I will share with you my memories."

Loki obeyed her. Her voice had lost its malice and he had begun to wonder about her more. Did the myths not give her justice?

"It is true that I fought by Odin's side in the great battle between Laufey and he. Many lives were lost to both sides, and devastation had filled the land. I was getting weary of fighting for a land I did not belong to. I had sustained minor injuries during the battle, but continued to fight valiantly beside the king." She leaned forward and put her head into her hands while propped against the desk by her elbows; as if she was weary of telling the story. She continued slowly, "I had finally had enough, and wandered into the temple to escape the bloodshed. I did not see the frost giant who was there lurking in the shadows, I only saw the child. There was a baby lying on a blanket, freezing and screaming. I leaned over and felt his face, and my hand turned to ice before my eyes. Imagine that! The one who wields fire as a weapon and her hand turns to ice. I snatched my hand back and halted when I heard the laughter of the beast behind me. '_You dare touch the son of our king? You die today, mercenary._' I had expected it and I had come to terms with death before entering the battle, but I was still horrified. I stared at the giant as Odin's sword went straight through his heart. My face and armor was spattered with the blood as I watched him fall. Odin looked at my face, and instead of facing the fact of my desertion, looks behind me at the child. He looks behind me, _at you._"

Loki's face did not change in this entire tale, and only slightly change of what looks like pain at this announcement. His face loses the expression, he stays stoic, unmoving. She continues.

"He picked you up right away, and said that Frigga would be happy to have another child to take care of. He smiled at me, and I believed that all was forgiven. I gave him my trust. '_He is the king's son… the prince.'_ Odin nodded at my words and climbed the horse, still holding you against his armor. '_The war is over. We will meet again at Asgard at the hall during the victory feast.'_ I nodded back at him, acknowledging his words. My fears at ease, I walked behind him to the portal, and as he called Heimdall, I followed. I had previous arrangement in Asgard to stay for some time; little did I know they would not be necessary. The next day the victory feast was scheduled, and I was summoned to meet the Allfather before it began. Once again, I believed foolishly in my safety. You must know the rest now. He stripped my powers with magic even I did not know, and I, from a world unknown to Heimdall himself! Outrageous! But he took them all, and sent me here to Midgard. It is only by hard work I have achieved what I have now."

She wipes her face with her hands and rubs her eyes and then stares at his face. His expression is pained, as if her story brought memories of his own back to the front of his vast mind. He notices the silence and sees that she is watching him. He grins and turns to look into her dark blue eyes and speaks, filling the silence.

"I know the magic of which you speak, fire handler. I believe that fire and ice complement each other quite nicely, don't you agree?" Her eyes began to glow with excitement. It had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, and during the middle of the week too! There will not be another chapter for quite some time though, I'm afraid. At least until Thursday or Friday. Feel free to leave nice but critical comments, I'm a big girl :)**

Loki knew she was, as the midgardians said, "all in", the moment he saw the sparkle enter her eyes. Not to say they were dull before, but now they had certain energy. No matter though, she was still a mortal, an incredibly important one but still; a mortal. He refused to believe her story had swayed him to spare her once this was all over. No, she would become a sacrifice to the cause. He had his plans, and her future was not long. They were not to coincide forever; she was just a pawn in his game of chess.

Aurora wasn't foolish, but the opposite. Her many years as a traveler of the words had brought new experiences and wisdom. She knew the god of lies wasn't being entirely truthful. She didn't doubt his power to help restore her fire, but she knew his full intentions had not revealed themselves just yet. She was willing to take the risk, but she wanted to test him.

The raven haired mortal leaned back to stare at the man in front of her. He sat on her couch with one leg lying across the black fabric and the other leg off the couch, the connecting foot on the floor. He watched her eyes follow his body from his shoes to the lapels on his jacket. Their eyes meet and she breaks the silence with something expected, yet unexpected at the moment.

"The magic that Odin used is the magic belonging to The Old, and most of it has been left in old tomes in ancient archives. Why should I trust you? Why should I leave this place, where I am established? You are, after all, the god of lies." Her eyes burned into his as he considered his answer.

"Just because I am the god of lies does not mean I lie all the time, it simply means I am good at it. As for the magic, I would not be here if I could not use you." His lips twitched into his well-used sneer as she pondered.

"Very well; just remember I do not offer my alliance freely Loki." She eyed him warily.

"My payment should be clear. You get your fire, and I get your services." He replied, a well groomed eyebrow going up.

"Yes, if your magic works then I shall be your… most faithful servant, but I refuse to stay that way after the war is over." She lowers her chin and puts on a mischievous smile. "When shall we begin this journey, oh king?"

"You will want to come with me now. Leave this place; you will not need it again. Do you have any clothes?" He stands and waves his hand in dismissal, ready to leave. He holds out his arm to her, a symbol of the ancient times neither can forget. She sees it as a past reminder of the suitors she held before becoming permanently uprooted; he sees it as a time of the past in Asgard, at balls held for the two princes.

"If it's all the same to you, kind sir, I will leave my keys with my employee, and yes, I have a go bag always ready. You learn a few things when you walk in my shoes." She smirks as she wraps her arm around his and the two step out of the office.

_Finally out of there, it was getting a bit uncomfortably hot._ She thinks as the shuts the door behind them. "Hey Mike! I'll need you to close tonight, catch." She tosses the man the keys and turns to Loki. Arm in arm, they walk out of the bar together, shocking every customer in the building with their elegant style and looks.

Not entirely sure of his plan, she was taken aback at the site of a utility vehicle sitting outside waiting. Her opened the door for her and helped her into the black SUV, and got in quickly after. Sensing her discomfort, he introduces the man at the wheel. "Hawkeye, this is Aurora. Our new ally." The driver nodded his head at the new passenger and begins to drive away. "Our destination is underground. It isn't glamorous, but it is needed for our research to stay undetected. I have a room set up that will be your accommodations. We will see about _your fire_ in the morning." Loki finished speaking and relaxed his head on the head rest, eyes never closing.

"Very well Son of Odin." The woman answered.

An hour later the trio came to a building on the outskirts of the city. Pulling into a dark alley, they excited the SUV.

"Follow me ma'am." Hawkeye broke his quiet streak by speaking to Aurora first, and then turned to Loki. "Sir, the doctor says the research is almost complete. We should be finished in at least twenty four hours."

"Good. Our plans are working wonderfully. Now please show the lady to her chamber, I have business to attend to."

"Yes sir." The archer replied. "Ma'am, if you'll follow me."

"Yes of course, lead the way archer." She eyes Loki carefully, "what business is this and what research?"

"Research that does not pertain to you or your fire, you can be assured. And this business is none of yours either. You are in capable hands now." He looks down his nose at the woman, and waves his hand in dismissal for the second time that evening.

"Know this, Son of Odin. Be wary of how you treat me, the myths were not entirely truthful." The woman warns him. It would be in his best interest if he listened, and both parties are away of it. He nods at her and says his last goodnight, and she follows the man named Hawkeye to a room in the abandoned building.

"This is your room for the time being, everyone else is working in the basement. Only you and Loki are above ground." He speaks, yet she barely listens. His monotone voice doesn't convey something that she doesn't already know; something that she can't already tell. She gives her thanks to him as he steps out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

The room is simple, and it is clear that Loki had been watching her for some time. A queen size bed with the head against the wall is in the middle, with two pillows and a thick blanket. She lays out her clothes that she brought in the go bag on the bag, and continues to look around. A black vanity including a large mirror is against the other wall. A door opposite it led to the bathroom, filled with only the essential toiletries she would need for a few days at the most. Finally getting her things situated amongst the bedroom, she looked at her watch for the time. For most people, one in the morning was past their bed time, but for Aurora it was her peak.

She decided that it was time to explore the building, to see what she could learn. Just because Odin had turned her into a simple mortal, the ultimate insult, she had not lost her stealth and agility.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys, I need a beta reader or something. Someone to make sure all my writings are at least pretty sounding!

Insert obvious disclaimer here. Yada yada yada.

After setting her belongings around the room she stood by her door listening for the sound of arrows clicking against one another in a quiver. When no noise was heard, she slowly opened her door, cringing when a slight creak disrupted the silence. Barely opening it enough for her to slide her small frame through, she was set. Her body pressed up against the nearest wall, she looked down the slender hallway. Not seeing anyone, she treaded lightly on the old floorboards to the open foyer. Even though the building was abandoned, she could still see that in its day, this was a magnificent structure. It was obvious now why Loki chose it. Location was an important factor, but the house had certain majesty about it. The high ceilings with gothic style windows showed its splendor. She examined a nearby room to see old furniture covered in sheets, and saw a window open. Walking over to the opening, she stared at the sky. "_Damn Thor and his temper tantrums… This wind is chilling me to the bone."_ She thought. The sky was still being lit up by brilliant flashes of lightening and quick gusts of wind. Leaving the cold and damp room behind, she noticed another off to the side. Her curiosity heightened, she looked around for anyone. Once again noticing she was alone, she took long, light steps to the door. Her hand around the ornate handle, she stopped to listen, and heard nothing still. As worried as she was about the quiet, she didn't care at the moment. She slowly turned the knob to the empty room. She gasped and then jumped at her own noise. The room's layout was similar to hers, but the décor was slightly different. The large bed in the center had a dark green duvet trimmed in gold. She recalled the colors of his scarf, "_humph… seems these are his favorite colors. This must be his room then."_ She walked to the bed to feel the softness of the blanket and held the fabric between her fingers. It reminded her of a time when she was still able to watch him, even if from afar… _"Hasn't he grown so much since I found him? He keeps stealing the young maid's golden scarf too! Oh goodness, what a mischievous child._ _Frigga must have her hands full with this one."_

Shaking her head to rid of the deep-rooted memories, she realized that even though she wasn't tired, she could still use some extra sleep to get ready for the major events coming her way. Letting go of the soft gold and green duvet, she crept out of his room. Walking towards her room, she stopped at the room with the open window to stare at the sky. Her days playing with fire had built up her tolerance to the cold, but the many, many years out of practice with the element had left her vulnerable. She remembered catching what the mortals call the 'flu' the year after she came to live on Midgard and how embarrassing it was. Over her many years at Midgard she learned the patterns of their world and life, and learned to deal. That was one of her best traits, the ability to adapt, to change, and to charge ahead; to be ready for anything.

She felt him there before he spoke, yet she did not acknowledge him. He stepped up to be beside her and they stared out the window together. Finally, it was he who broke the trance.

"My brother still hasn't calmed it seems, although his temper does provide a pretty picture…" The winds whistled and the thunder roared. It seemed unceasing.

"It does that, though it is not as beautiful as Asgard." Aurora responded calmly. "It is one of the best worlds I have had the… privilege to visit in my travels." Loki let silence rear its face for some time before saying anything. He simply did not have a reply to her musings.

"Did you enjoy your tour of the house? I was told it was a place of some renown in its day."

So he did know of her actions. No matter, it meant nothing. "Yes, even though my guide wasn't there to show me around. I am satisfied." She turned from the window after a large gust of wind slapped her face.

"You need to get some sleep. We are ready and you need to be well rested. Do you remember how it felt when Odin stripped you from your gift?" He asked.

"Yes. Truthfully, I am not sure how I survived the pain. It was unbearable. It felt as if I took a long trip to visit Hel and have her spit on me. I can only imagine how this will feel tomorrow, but I am ready." Her candid response did not surprise him.

"There is no turning back." He said.

"Obviously. Good night silver tongue." She smirked as she sauntered out into the hallway back towards her room. She stood with her hand on the door knob as his voice caused her to pause

"I assume your quarters are to your liking?"

"Yes. As are yours, by the way. The colors are nice." She let out a small quiet laugh as she entered her room, leaving the god of mischief behind. Letting out an audible sigh, she looked at the articles of clothing she had laying on the chair of the vanity. Changing quickly into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she went through her routine of getting ready for sleep. Laying her head down onto the pillow, she let the events of the previous few hours flow in her mind. Meeting the lost prince of Asgard, joining him as an ally, getting her firemagic back in less than twenty four hours, and sleeping in an abandoned home made her glad she had no one to report too. She laughed out loud again, thinking how ridiculous she must look if she told the entire story to a customer at the bar. She decided not to over think it, as she was tend to do, and get rest.

Her mind did not settle until the break of dawn. The prospect of feeling the heat again was too exciting.


End file.
